This invention relates to an electric back scrubbing body brush, in general. More particularly, the invention relates to a back brush which employs an elongated arm, a soap reservoir within the elongated arm, and a rotating brush head coupled to an electric motor, designed for dispensing controlled amounts of liquid soap while providing an invigorating back scrub to hard to reach portions of the user's back.
Various references uncovered in the prior art provide hand-held electric devices for massaging or cleaning the skin of a user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,952 to Waters discloses a skin treating appliance having a motor enclosed within a power handle which is arranged to drive a skin treating brush or massaging instrument through an elliptical orbit in a single plane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,348 to Flowers discloses another skin treatment appliance for use in the care of facial skin that drives an attachment piece in an orbital path to enhance massaging action to the skin. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,789 to Simoncini discloses an apparatus that moves a skin massaging element in rotary oscillation for massaging the skin.
However, most of these prior art devices have small hand-held casings specifically intended for use on the facial skin or the scalp for cleaning, massaging or applying creams thereto. Therefore, there is still a further need to provide a new and improved electric brush that is specifically designed for the back. Such an electric back brush should employ an electric motor to drive a brush head in rotary oscillation to facilitate a clean and invigorating back scrub. Moreover, such an electric back brush should permit self-administration of a scrub to various portions of the back, including hard-to-reach areas such as between one's shoulder blades.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.